


Akira and Akechi Go To Big Bang Burger

by Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails



Series: Randomized FanFiction [5]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi’s social link in Royal was pretty gay, Big Bang Burger Challenge (Persona 5), Child Neglect, Goro ‘burgers make me want to puke but I’m gonna eat it just to spite Akira’ Akechi, M/M, Rivalry, bad pancake boy and good criminal boy can’t express their feelings properly so they battle eachother, i guess?, instead of being gay together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails/pseuds/Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails
Summary: Akira and Akechi can’t express their feelings well so instead of being gay together they form a rivalry where they battle each other in different activities.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Randomized FanFiction [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631191
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Akira and Akechi Go To Big Bang Burger

**Author's Note:**

> Randomized prompt:  
> Akechi/Akira, fluff, and food  
> Goro ‘burgers make me want to puke but I’m gonna eat it just to spite Akira’ Akechi
> 
> Also I didn’t proof read and I know that’s a bad habit of mine especially when it’s a 10,000 words chapter and practically unreadble(cough cough Danganronpa X Persona, but it’s decent I fixed it now) but in my defense I have Dyslexia and reading through my own writing really hurts my self confidence.
> 
> Also I have a lot of writing planned but I need to get my computer fixed first I can’t stand typing on a phone.

“I’m surprised you wanted to come here,” Akira remarked as he played with the straw of his drink.

“Oh? And why is that?” The detective asked as he stuffed his gloves in his pocket, not wanting them to get dirty.

Akira shifted his bag off his shoulder and onto the booth, rubbing his shoulder a bit, still sore from Morgana’s weight, carrying 10 pounds of cat around every day isn’t a very good idea. “You don’t seem like much of a greasy food guy,” Akira stated.

“Well you’re not wrong,” Akechi chuckled. “I have quite a disdain for the so-called ‘fast food’, in fact, this is the first time I’ve had some in about-“ Akechi stopped to ponder for a moment, “-10 years.”

Akira leaned back in the booth, “Oh, so you just got sick of it, did you just eat it too much when you were 8?”

Akechi nodded, “Something like that.” The truth was his foster family when he was 8 didn’t want to spend much money on feeding him, so they instead fed him mini cheap burgers from Big Bang burger. He hated the taste of the meat, but it wasn’t that bad until the tenth day of eating the same terrible burger. Then after that, each burger for the next days became progressively more inedible to the point where he was gagging every time he smelt that terrible processed meat, his foster parents just rolled their eyes and told him he was being picky. Akechi wouldn’t tell that all to Akira though, he could already tell the boy pitied him, he didn’t want to give him more of a reason to.

Akira smiled, “Well I hope you're not still sick of it, I got the cosmo tower burger.”

Akechi looked at the younger boy confusingly, “The what-“ the detective was interrupted by a waitress coming to the table carrying what Akechi could only describe as a mountain of meat and bread. The smell he hated so much radiated from the mass except 10 times stronger, he tried his best to keep his composure as the waitress laid the tray down.

“Thanks,” Akira said, and started a mini conversation with the waitress, they seemed to know each other well, but Akechi was to busy staring at the giant tower of burger to really listen to their conversation. As the waitress left, Akira turned back to Akechi, slightly amused by how big Akechi’s were from surprise. “Look good?” Akira asked

Akechi crosses his arms and sighs, “Why did you order this?”

“You told me I could order whatever,” Akira recounted. 

“Yeah, but I meant order something humanly possible to eat!” Akechi stated as Akira chuckled.

“It is humanly possible,” Akira retorted.

“What human could possibly eat this all?” Akechi exclaimed, staring at the ridiculously sized burger.

“I can, I’ve done it about...10 times,” Akira spoke casually.

“I’m not sure if I should be impressed or disgusted,”Akechi remarked, the disgust clear on his face, but also impressed on how Akira stays so fit with a diet like that. “But still why order such a big burger?”

Akira scratches the back of his head, “I was thinking maybe we could cut it in half and-“ he pushed his glasses back up on his nose, “-race to see who can finish their half first.”

To think Akira was using this as a way for them to battle each other, “Oh I see.” Akechi chuckled, “Having me try to beat you at something you’ve done multiple times? How unfair, but I can assure you-“ Akechi smirks, “-I will win.”

Akira nodded, “You’re on!” He exclaimed as he quickly cut the burger. They both grab their halves, grease smeared all over Akechi’s clean hands. “Do you want to count down from 3?” Akira asked, and Akechi nodded. “Okay! 1...” they both stare at their halves intently, “2...” Akechi opens his mouth, to be ready to shove the meat onto his mouth, “3...” both of their mouths met the burgers. The taste of the meat made Akechi want to gag as he took a big bite out of the huge burger, but there was no way he would let Akira beat him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come attack me on Tumblr:  
> [NikoIsNotOkay](https://friendlywriterboynamedniko.tumblr.com/)


End file.
